God you're perfect I love you!
by KlaineHinnySmutx
Summary: Klaine smut. First time. Sorry if it sucks. Never written smut before. Hope you enjoy nonetheless! :D A/N. Don't read unless you're over the age of 18. This is for your own good. :D


Kurt and Blaine had been together nearly a year, and yet they still hadn't made the next step in their relationship.

It's not that they didn't want to; it's just that every time they tried, Kurt chickened out. Blaine found this cute and adorable the first couple of times. Now, he just wanted Kurt so bad it almost hurt. He wanted to be with Kurt in the most intimate ways. He picked up his keys and left the house and drove to Kurt's

When he got there, he knocked on the door and Mr Hummel answered. _Damn, this was going to fuck everything up. _He thought to himself. Outside he said: "Good afternoon, Mr Hummel. Is Kurt home?" he asked with a polite smile.

"Ahh, Blaine. How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Burt. And yes. He's in his room. Feel free to go up." Burt said and allowed Blaine passage.

"Thanks Mr Humm- I mean Burt." He called while hanging up his coat and heading up the stairs.

When he reached Kurt's room, he knocked and entered without waiting for an answer.

"Hey Kurt, what's going o-" he began and stopped abruptly looking confused, then looked hurt, because he had just walked in on Kurt wanking over porn on the TV.

"Kurt? Why?" asked Blaine.

"Blaine. I wasn't expecting you until later." He said, blushing putting himself away quickly, avoiding Blaine's question.

"Why Kurt? Why wank over porn, when you could always ring me and I'd be happy to assist you?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt with a hurt expression.

"I don't know Blaine. I'm scared of sex. And besides dad's in, and he always knocks before he enters." Kurt said, throwing Blaine an apologetic look.

Blaine sighed, "Kurt. Sex isn't anything to be afraid of when you love somebody. It's an act you do to show that you're committed and that you love them in the most intimate ways." Blaine said, moving to Kurt's bed and sitting down.

"I know. But I'm still scared. What if it hurts?" he asked timidly, not looking at Blaine. Blaine put a comforting hand on Kurt's thigh. "It won't, I'll make sure of that. And even if it does, it'll only be for the first time. After that, you will never feel pain again. Do you want to? If you don't then that's ok." He said, with a promising smile at Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine. He had never loved him as much as he did in that moment. He leant towards Blaine and kissed him. Blaine took this as a good sign, and began to deepen the kiss his hand moving from Kurt's thigh to his chest, and playing with his nipple through his shirt, receiving moans from Kurt. Blaine smiled to himself. _I knew he'd enjoy it if he gave it a chance. _

A knock came at Kurt's door, and they flew apart.

"Come in." Kurt said reaching for the TV remote. He quickly changed channel to Disney just as Burt entered the room.

Burt smiled as he knew that they'd be watching the Disney channel. It's what's always on.

"I'm going out. Finn phoned and asked to see if I could pick him up from football, and Carole wants me to get some groceries. I'll be back in an hour. Will you two be okay?" he asked.

Kurt and Blaine nodded, and went back to the TV. Burt just laughed and left.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other a picked up where they left off. When they heard the car leave the driveway, Blaine's hands moved down towards Kurt's still quite hard cock.

Kurt let out a little squeal, but nodded as if to say its okay.

Blaine went to undo Kurt's trousers, as Kurt took off Blaine's shirt.

Blaine's body was perfect. It had muscles in all the right places, and it just made Kurt feel self-conscious. Blaine felt Kurt stare at him, and he just said "Kurt, you're perfect to me no matter what."

Kurt smiled at his perfect boyfriend, and went back to kissing him, just as Blaine's hands wrapped around Kurt's cock, producing a moan from Kurt.

Blaine smiled and pulled back from Kurt, looking at how at ease Kurt seems now.

He started to move downwards and Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's mouth around his cock.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" He practically yelled.

Blaine smiled as he sucked and licked at Kurt's cock.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt growled. Blaine immediately stopped and looked at Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine and shook his head smiling. "I only meant, stop as I was about to explode dumbass!" He said leaning forward and kissing Blaine. Blaine sighed in relief. _Thank God!_

Kurt's hands moved down and started unfastening Blaine's belt. Blaine took of Kurt's shirt and gasped. _My God. And he was jealous of me!_ His body was perfect. Not a single line out of place.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "What?" He asked trying to cover himself up with his hands.

"Kurt. Do you work out or something?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

Kurt looked confused. "No, why?"

"You're perfect." Blaine said and kissed Kurt even harder.

Kurt's hands moved to remove Blaine's trousers, and was surprised to see that Blaine was as hard as a rock. As he removed Blaine's underwear he saw that Blaine was huge. Like ridiculously huge. _How the fuck did he expect that thing to go inside me?! _He thought.

He didn't say anything though, just moved down to repeat the action that Blaine had just done on him.

Kurt felt a finger slip into his ass, and moaned far too loudly. "Oh god Blaine. More" and with that he went back to sucking Blaine.

Blaine added another finger, and moaned in pure ecstasy. He was close. "Kurt. I'm gonna come and if you wanna keep going, I wouldn't want that to happen." Blaine said. Kurt immediately stood up and giggled nervously. Blaine kissed him quickly.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked. And Kurt nodded nervously. He was about to lose his virginity. God. It had better not fucking hurt.

Blaine went back to fingering his ass to make sure he was prepared enough and to make sure has as less pain as possible.

Kurt moaned, "More Blaine!"

Without further ado, Blaine removed his fingers and lined his cock up to Kurt's stretched ass.

"Ready?" He asked.

"God Blaine. If you don't hurry up and fuck me, I will chicken out, so for the love of God, get your cock inside me now!" Kurt yelled.

"Your so fucking hot." And with that Blaine thrusted into Kurt.

_Holy fuck. I'm having sex._

"Ohmygod!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine's thrusts became more frequent and deeper and harder and Kurt knew he was close. Kurt began stroking himself in time to Blaine's thrusts.

"Kurt I'm gonna-"

"Hold on Blaine. I wanna come with you!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine couldn't hold out much longer. Turns out he didn't need to. He felt Kurt tighten around him, as he came all over their stomach's. Blaine came after coming inside of Kurt, and falling to his knee's spent.

"God I love you!" Blaine said

"I love you too. And that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Can we do it again?" He asked.

"Not right now. It sounds as though your family are back. Best get dressed." And with that they got dressed and went back to watching Disney channel holding hands and Kurt sitting on Blaine's knee.


End file.
